


Gotta Save Sully

by NokiLoki



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captured, Dead People, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutilated Bodies, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NokiLoki/pseuds/NokiLoki
Summary: Victor Sullivan has been captured, and after a good long search, Nathan suspects he is being held in a secret warehouse full of menacing torturers. In a seemingly harmless Italian town there lies horrors not meant to be uncovered, but in order to save his friend, Nathan must become witness. However, it is only upon arrival at the terrifying place does he realize how dangerous it was to break in without a weapon. Nathan will be lucky to escape with his skin, let alone his fingers.





	Gotta Save Sully

**Author's Note:**

> I dreamed this.

“Grazie.” Nathan smiled at the barista dropping off his expresso.

He was at a five star cafe, and boy did it look it. The weather was perfect, with the wind barely rustling the late spring green trees. The coffee was a little too rich and expensive for his unrefined tastes, but whatever got him an excuse to scope out the place. 

“So that’s where they’ve got him.” Nathan peered past the luscious trees surrounding the cafe.

A slightly rustic, older, and darker place loomed in the recesses of the characteristically bright and joyous Italian street. It was a warehouse, or a factory of some sort, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Just as he was watching it, smoke or steam billowed out of one of the chimney’s. In his mind that did not bode well.

He looked down at his drink in disgust. Sully was in there somewhere, and he was here drinking luxurious coffee. 

The table cloths fluttered as a fresh breeze made its way among the customers. The smell of coffee and baked bread floated from the nearby pastry shops and restaurants.  
Even now he was stuck in there, having been captured, maybe tortured, deprived of water and food and Nathan had to wait. He was feeling guilty of having taken so long to find him.

“Just hold on a little longer.” He begged.

+++

He dressed in as casually dark clothing as he thought he could get away with. It was nothing like a late night bank heist. Though it was in the evening, the street lamps were putting, what Nathan would compare to, floodlights on his choice of entry.

In terms of tools, he didn’t have much for the rescue but he didn’t need much, from what he could gather. A quick walk around the side the building had let him know of a few different windows that were possible for him to go through. Judging from the rusted clasps holding some of the doors and windows shut, he figured he could break anything with a hard shove, if worse came to worse.

At the seemingly poor state of the building, Nathan began to doubt the fact that Sully was being kept in there. But upon entry, his suspicions were confirmed.

Climbing up and through the large window, he dropped down with a crunch to the grimy concrete floor. The air felt much colder inside than the spring weather normally permitted, and it didn’t look as though the place had air conditioning. It was musty and filthy inside, and were it not for a few old yellow and orange bulbs attracting moths in the gloom, Nathan would have figured it really was abandoned.

Needless to say, he was getting the creep vibes and he was just getting started.

Hearing a few shouts and screams from the next room he rushed for a nearby box to hide behind. Though he knew a few words in Italian to get the essentials, he didn’t recognize what was being shouted. There was a possibility that they weren’t words.

Nathan didn’t want to think about it, but at the same time it filled him with rage. 

What if that was Sully?

Despite being so repulsed by the environment he continued forward, determined to find his father-figure that he referred to more as his bother-figure.

Just as he was creeping forward, quick and heavy footsteps rushed in his direction and he was driven into another cramped hiding position. In the end he was glad he did. For although Nathan knew he was a fit man, the person who walked around the corner was a little too burly for him. Or at least, it was someone he wasn’t sure if he could take on, in hand to hand combat.

He let them hurry by and, praying there wasn’t anyone following them, went back to crawling along the wall. Accidentally, kicking a pair of pliers he cursed as they clicked against the ground. Realizing they were pliers and that he hadn’t brought any tools with him, he decided to make the most of his little misfortune. Deciding to pick them up and use for later, he reached down, not to feel a normal rusty pair of pliers, but wet and sticky ones. He retracted his hand and squinted down at the tool in the dim light. Did old water stuck in the warehouse pool out onto the tool? He looked at his hand. It was red. Paint? Got paint on the pliers?

He stuck the pliers in his back pocket. He wouldn’t shy away from a little blood. He cringed to think they might have possibly been used on Sully.

There was no more screaming, but there was shuffling and footsteps in a few of the rooms. If they were just as hideously dangerous looking as that last guy then Nathan would have preferred not to deal with them at all.

Eventually he found himself approaching a room that had little to no activity heard from inside. As he neared the door he unintentionally held his breath. “Please, anything that can get me closer to Sully.” Nathan prayed quietly.

Slowly, slowly he applied minimal amount of pressure to the door. It didn’t creak to his relief but that made the apprehension even more gut-wrenching.  
Open just far enough, he peeked his head in to look around.

“Sully!” He could barely hold back his alarmed cry at finding his long-time partner in crime. And what’s more is that, apart from a few bruises, he seemed unharmed.  
“Ah thank god you’re here Nate!” Sully barked out. “These people are the baddest of the bad. It’s a miracle I’ve still got all my fingers!” Sully began to correct. “Actually, it’s because of what I know that’s got me all my fingers.”

In reality he said these words in a hushed voice, but they still managed to sound loud in Nathan’s mind, just as if they had nothing to hide from.

“Okay, Sully. That’s great. Let’s leave.” Nathan said hurriedly, tending to the ropes and cuffs.

Having issues with untying the knots Nathan ended up pulling out the pliers and cutting the thick rope. Now in the light he could see that the pliers were very likely covered in blood and now so were his hands. He hoped that whoever’s blood this was didn’t have any diseases.

As soon as the restraints were gone Sully did his best to stand.

“Hold on a minute. Hold on.” The older man, even with Nathan’s help found it a struggle to rise from the chair. 

With a heavy sigh he continued talking. “You know how long they’ve had me strapped to that thing?”

“How long?”

“Too long.” When he got the chance, Sully turned around and kicked the chair over vengefully.

“Hey hey! Not so loud. They’ll hear us.”

“Yeah, so then we just kill them.”

“How?”

“Well, you brought a gun with you, didn’t you?” Sully held out his hand. “Maybe two?”

Nathan paused. “...no.”

“NO!” Sully got an alarmed look on his face before he started to berate him. “Nate! If you knew who I was caught by then why in the Hell didn’t you take necessary precautions!”

“How was I supposed to get it through customs?!”

“Up your ass!”

“Sully!” Nathan reacted to the insult.

“No really, some people managed to sneak it shoved up there.” He explained before he continued. “But, beside the point; did you at least let someone know you’re here.”

Nathan paused again.

Sully said in the darkest tones. “Nathan…”

This conversation was held fast and furious, given their current surroundings but as quick as they started it, it was stopped by a banging that echoed around the rooms.

“We gotta get out of here, fast.”

“Yeah, that’s a no brainer.”

They headed towards the door only to immediately reevaluate their choices. An unseen presence around the door was known by quick and light steps. They were too close to run away from it and before they knew it they were met by a gnarly armed man just a little shorter than they. He gave one putrid look at Nathan before he reacted by punching his lights out.

Nathan didn’t remember falling, or hitting the filthy floor. He didn’t know how long he had been out either. There was simply nothing, blackness, then there was something. He was awake at last, blinking and confused.

In an adrenaline spike he shot back up and looked at his surroundings. No time had passed at all.

The capturer was just rounding on Sully when Nathan sprung back up and, grabbing a shovel whacked him across the head with a crack.

The opponent crumbled to the ground without a word.

“That’s gonna leave a mark.” Sully scoffed.

Nathan’s brain just then decided that he must have hit his head, as pain suddenly exploded from his skull down to the side of his neck and collarbone.

“Yeah, let's get going. Hurry.” His eyes went misty as he looked forward with bleary eyes.

He couldn’t remember if the man had shouted before attacking them but he was sure they had limited time before worse things happened.

Sure enough, when they were in a few rooms over and out of sight, shouts in Italian certified their presence being known.

They got to the window that Nathan had entered through and Nathan helped Sully escape first. He hung on the other side of the window, waiting for Nathan to follow.

“Come on Nate!”

“Coming, coming.” Nathan took a breath and looked around the room for something that might support him. 

Sully had only gotten up because Nathan had been their to give him a boost.

“Here we go.” He started climbing up some boards protruding out of the wall. It was very dim and he didn’t have time to calculate how well they would stand against his weight. He couldn’t see the rotting wood or dangerous rusty nails sticking out in the dark. Not to mention his own aching head distracting him.

The creaking of the boards was barely a warning before they crumbled in his grip. The flesh of his hands went down onto the curled nails. The splintering wood and metal cut into him and he was left unable to cry out for fear of the others hearing him. Even the boards his feet were based on snapped and he was sent falling back down to the floor of the warehouse.

“Okay, ow.”

“Nathan?”

There were footsteps headed towards the room now. No doubt they had heard the little disaster Nathan had had.

He pushed himself off the ground with stinging bleeding hands.

“Nathan hurry!” Sully whispered. 

“Just go Sully, I’ll be-” There was a slamming of a door and Nathan shrunk back into the shadows. He could only assume that Sully had left and so he drew further into the warehouse.

He left the people who had captured Sully discussing the boards and looking at his blood trail behind him in the room. He did agree though, that he was going to have to do something about his hands. He surely couldn’t climb with them bleeding like this.

He looked down at the nasty wounds. Pulling out a few offensive nails from them. They clicked away, trailing thick blood behind them as they rolled. He was normally good about the pain tolerance thing but he didn’t like the idea of rusty nails in his hands. Taking a closer look, he could see that there were a few splinters embedded in the skin as well. He couldn’t wait to have them removed when he was out of here and free.

A voice shouted and the noise of footsteps came towards his position. Shit.

They were coming in all directions now. He had to be quick, he had to climb.

Forcing his poor hands into action he climbed the wall in a grip tight enough to stop him from slipping. That made him hiss from the sensation, but the pain was necessary, he needed to get away. 

Nathan vaulted over the window showing into the other room just in time. He could have smiled at his own fruition just then if he hadn’t slipped on the better hand that had him perched, and falling on a thick cardboard box just outside, much to his luck. Knowing the noise of the fall might attract their attention he continued forward with haste.  
He stole through a door and gasped at the mangled body tied to the chair. He didn’t want to think it was a person at one point, because, as of now, they looked to be more of some fucked up human keg. Their mouth was agape and their teeth were missing, pulled out. Their eyes were popped and oozing. Even their nose was gone in place of a dark red stub. Nathan gagged, and as he was hunched over, noticed the fact that all their fingers were chopped off. He looked in abhorrence at the severed bone poking through the torn flesh.

What grotesque mind would do this to a person? Did Sully escape? What would happen if they caught him? Surely he, himself, Nathan Drake, wouldn’t let this happen to him. Hell no.

Sticking to the shadows, he found it difficult to search the cabinets or avoid the men searching for him. He’d have to do something about it.  
Up high on the wall he spied a power-box. Using the wooden boards he successfully reached it flipped a few breakers. The lights shut off and loud curses were heard throughout the warehouse.

Now he had the element of surprise. He couldn’t get caught by these torturing thugs now. Right?

None could be heard or seen from the large room he was currently in at the moment. He fell to the ground and realized just how dark it was. Apart from the lights of the street lamps shining through the foggy old window, he really had no indicator of what or where anything was. Well, at least he could sneak better now.  
Just as he was sneaking out of the room he noticed the presence of a person, barely five feet away from him. He looked over to see it was one of the guys, and he felt very glad of his decision to shut off the lights.

He made his way back to an escape route he’d spied when scoping the place out earlier. Suddenly he was grabbed from the corner and yanked up and suspended above the ground by two massive hands. He gasped and began throwing punches at the shadowed person, alarmed he was caught. His bloody hands clasped at the trunks of arms quietly strangling him in the dark. In a panic he realized his injured hands weren’t going to help him. Still in the larger guy’s grip, he kicked off a shelf noisily and threw his capture at the wall, slamming his head against the concrete. They fell to the ground, the big guy knocked out, and Nathan, lucky to still be breathing.  
From one of the doorways, Nathan had the escape window in his sights. Only he was concerned about the whereabouts of the other people. It had gotten awfully quiet after all. From his crouched position he gave the room a scan to frightfully spy a dark pair of eyes in the little light streaming through the window, staring him down like a hawk. But the man wasn’t moving.

They stared back at each other for a good long pause. Nathan dreadfully terrified for what it meant, and the man waiting for Nathan to move.

Hoping that he didn’t have some taser or weapon he was planning on using on him once he moved, Nathan started forwards. Unfortunately, before he was able to make a decent enough distance a hand reached out behind him that grabbed him by his jacket.

He tried to slink away but soon the man from the shadows came out to help his partner in apprehending him. The two of them carried Nathan back into one of the rooms and pinned him to a table. Nathan struggled in vain and remembering his pliers, pulled them out and attempted to stab one of them. His arm was caught and crushed in a massive hand.  
He cried aloud and let the pliers fall into his captures clutches. There were only two of them here with him now, where were the others? After Sully?

His limbs were tied and he struggled against the bonds like a fly in a web, relentless. More than a few punches from his captors and he was sent into a pain filled daze.  
When he came to he became aware of evil, scowling faces looking down on him in a threatening gaze.

One of the men snapped at the other in Italian. Pliers in hand he went over and grabbed Nathan’s hand. Nathan did his best to shake away the torturers grip. The struggle was exhausting, but he wasn’t ready to lose his fingers just yet.

The man kept grabbing at him though, and he ended up closing his hand into a fist to prevent him from doing what he knew he was trying to.  
The man yelled again. “Sbrigati!”

The hand tightened on Nathan’s wrist, making him cry out and release the grip of his hands.

“No! Don’t!” He’d find it awfully hard to climb without those attached.

He tried to pull away again, actually feeling the terror of having his fingers cut off. His heartbeat quickened and he found the strength to struggle at the tight bonds again. His hand slipped out of the torturer’s grip one last time before a large boot stomped on his upper arm, the cleats digging in. 

He pulled at his other arm, bound to the table. Now that there attention was off it, it would be perfect if he could cut himself loose with a nearby tool. But as he felt around he frightfully realized there was nothing. Nothing he could do.

The pliers were just closing around the joint of his index finger. Nathan’s breath hitched and he prepared for the worst when the torturer’s head exploded with a bang. He screamed and looked the other way as the blood spray covered the end of the table, a few drops splattering onto his face.

Another few shots rang out, dropping the man stepping on Nathan’s arm.

“Merde…” was the last dying breath of the man on the ground.

“Ya see how easy it would have been if you’d just have brought a gun!” Sully barked from the window.

“Goddamnit, Nate. You look like shit.” Using the pliers he clipped off the binds, and Nathan tenderly arose from the table. Sully eyed the strangled bruises on Nathan’s neck, the swollen areas of his face and the way he held his arm.

“Goddamnit.” He breathed to himself.

“Goddamnit, is right.” Nathan agreed, clutching his fist and feeling all of his fingers with his thumb.


End file.
